robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
April 1, 2012
It was 9:00 on a Sunday, as I woke up, I noticed that it was April 1st. After pulling off some pranks on family, I went upstairs into my room and played Roblox, I was 9 at the time and that was my way of throwing away time on weekends. I went onto some games that I don't even remember the names to. Then, I checked the forums to see what people were saying about my games, but I was greeted with a message where an admin was telling people that this wasn't a prank, that there was an actual hack in session. Also, people were complaining about the new face Roblox released that day, and were also questioning the security of our accounts. What face I thought. I went to the store were, there was a face that Roblox had just released. It looked a bit like this: *.) . It looked strange and it was sold for apparently 100 Rs. When I clicked on it, I got an error message. '' Why can't I buy it?'' Why has only one person bought it? This has probably been out for at least an hour! Is Roblox really deserted right now? Is this that hacker's doing that the admin was talking about? One thing I also noticed was that there were banners that said something random every minute. These seemed so, un-Roblox like. Usually they were to announce things happening currently, or at least from what I remember. I decided to take a break. It was around 5:30 pm . It was getting dark outside, so I came in and typed in the Roblox URL, somehow forgetting the events taken place earlier.To my suprise, the site had shut down. I was bored, so I went to play flash games for the rest of the day. It was April 2nd, a Monday. I asked some of my friends if they experienced what happened last night. Some said that they don't play roblox, others said they were busy going to church and played outside, they asked me what happened, and the final few of my friends said yeah, and we spent our recess time talking about how weird what happened last night was. However, that wasn't the end. I checked that afternoon to see if Roblox went back up. Sure enough, it did. I checked the store to see if that face was there, and it wasn't. Also, almost all of the clothes went off sale for some reason. I decided to play Roblox for the rest of the day. Months passed by, as I researched on the topic, I learned that Some people came back from being banned, some people were given moderator rank without Roblox's permission, and some clothes went up that day before they were supposed to. As for the face, Roblox apparently didn't have anything to do with its making. The only person who owned the face didn't even buy it, apparently it was somehow put into his inventory without him knowing. Also, the official Roblox account was also hacked. The hacker is unknown. For all I know, it could've been a group of hackers. Now, this isn't any John Doe or 1x1x1x1 or Guest_666 story, its worse. This affected Roblox heavily, and is known as the worst hack in roblox history. For a bit, its economy was thrashed. This is a realistic fiction story on the worst hack on Roblox. Category:Site Based